Date Night
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Hades and Mal have had no time for each other lately. So with a little help of their friends will they finally be able to put that spark back in their marriage? (Short story not a sequel)
1. 1

Mal sighed as she sipped on her green apple cocktail The Evil Queen had made for her. It was a normal friday of the week ajd Mal decided to take Lucinda to see her aunts and have some girl time.

At the moment all of them were the Evil Queens castle. The Queen herself was busy painting her nails a vibrant red color.

Ursula was showing some of her magic to Lucinda, and Cruela was going on and on about her new fur coat.

As for Mal she just couldn't get her mind off her husband at the moment.

Being married to the god of death wasn't exactly easy. He had been so busy lately keeping the dead in order and plotting more schemes, that he hardly spent any time with her, let alone their daughter.

And as much as she hated to admit it, Maleficent was feeling a bit lonely without him.

"So how's the married life Mal?" Cruela asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Could be better"Mal said not really making eye contact.

"Oh? And why is that?" Ursula asked hopeing her friend would open up to all of them.

Mal shrugged, "What dose it matter? I dont want to bother any of you with my problems."

The Evil Queen blew on her nails one last time and put a hand on Mal's shoulder.

"My dear we wouldn't ask if we felt like you were bothering us. Now tell us what's bothering you."

With one last sip Maleficent gave in and told her friends exactly whay was getting her so down.


	2. 2

When the issue was finally out in the open, all the other girls looked at eacother and knew there was only one solution.

"Well my dear, we just so happen to know exactly what you need to stop feeling this way." Said Cruela proudly.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Well first things first. What were about to talk about isn't something that a little girl should be hearing. So Lucinda darling you go listen to your ipod while the adults talk with your mom" said Ursula.

Lucinda skipped away happily to another part of the castle, listening to P!nk on her purple ipod.

"So tell us Maleficent, when was the last time you and Hades went on an actual date?" Cruela asked getting closer to her friend.

"Its been a while, with him so busy in the Underworld and me busy taking care of Lucinda we do have time to do anything together." Mal sighed.

"And just out of curiosity love, when waa the last time you and Hades..you know.. we're intimate?" Ursula asked.

Mal nearly spat up her cocktail at that question. "What kind of a question is that?! I dont go around asking if any of you are inmate with your so called lover boys."

The Evil Queen wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Relax Dragon lady, its just a question. If it makes you feel any better Me and Jafar do it atleast twice a week."

"Gaston and me usually do it after he gets home from hunting." Said Cruela proudly.

"Me and Davey gave at it almost everyday, he just cant keep his tenticles off of me."

Cruela giggled with Ursula, but both Mal and the Evil Queen gave each other a disgusted look.

"Well like ive said before we've been to busy to do anything, and that includes sleeping with eachoher" Mal said doing her best not be angry.

"Well the best thing you can do at this point my dear is have a date night" Cruela said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't do that, who would watch Lucinda? And where would we go?" Mal asked.

"Simple, you leave her with one of us and the two of you dont have to go anywhere. You just cook up a nice dinner for him at home, put on a sexy outfit and take him to the bedroom" said the Evil Queen.

After giving it some thought, Mal decided that they were right. If she wanted to spend some time with her husband she had to take matters into her own hands.


	3. 3

Pulling Lucinda aside, Mal took out her earbuds and sat her on her lap.

"Listen sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy have something very important to do tonight so your Aunty Cruela is going to take care of you for the night."

Mal half expected her daughter to ask a million questions. But instead Lucinda got up from her mothers lap and said "Yay a slumber party with aunty Cruela!!"

Cruela smiled proudly and picked up her neice.

"Oh it'll be so much fun. We'll watch the devil wears prada, eat plenty of ice cream and talk about puppies all night long."

"Careful there Cruela, a four year old can be a little hyper on to much sugar" warned Ursula.

"Oh let them havw there fun, she'll be just fine right Maleficent?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Ofcourse, well if this night is going to go good I better get home to get ready. Be a good girl my love and Mommy will see you tommrow morning."

Lucinda reached for her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mommy, I love you."

"Well wish me luck ladies" Mal said turning to leave out the front door.

"Remember to cook his favorite meal!!" Cruela called out.

"And show plenty of skin!!" Added Ursula.

"And your makeup must be perfect!!!" Reminded the Evil Queen.

Mal just continued to walk and did her best to not show the blush forming on her face.

She knew her friends were right but she didn't know how to feel about this situation at all. She had no idea what to expect.


	4. 4

Meanwhile In the undeworld*

Hades sighed as another soul made its way down the river styx. This Job was so boaring, but hey at least he was in charge.

While he sat there making sure things stayed in order, he bagan to think about his wife and daughter. He missed them every minute of everyday, he hated being away from them. Especially from Mal, he missed just the days where they could just lay in bed and talk about anything...god how he missed the warmth and softness of her beautiful body.

Just thinking about her and her gourges curvs made his body ache and hands crave to reach out and touch her.

And the taste of those red lips, would male his falmes stand up bright and tall.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Pain and Panic came to his side.

"Hey boss, you got a message from your wife" said Pain holding up a small note.

"And from the looks of it, it may just be a love letter" Said Panic happily.

"What?! Give me that!!" Said Hades as he snatched the note from them.

It was a black envelope sealed with a green heart sticker. Once he opened it the smell of Mals perfume filled the air. Making his dead eyes almost roll into the back of his head. He began to read it.

_"Hades._

_For the past few days I have missed you so my love._

_I understand that your work keeps you busy, But I need my husband here by my side._

_Lucinda is staying at Cruela's tonight. So we will have the whole castle to ourselves._

_Hurry home I have a suprise waiting for you._

_your's truly_

_Maleficent._

_P.S. Do not make me wait!"_

With a big grin on his face, Hades put the note away in a safe place and turned twards his goons.

"Boys I have a wife that wants me home right away. I want the two of you to watch over the underworld for the night, and donr forget to feed serverus. Think you two can handle that?"

"Oh no problem boss" said Panic.

"Yeah have a good night with the Mrs." added Pain.

"Oh believe me boys I will" Said Hades as he quickly hurried home. Excited about the suprise Mal had waiting for him.


	5. 5

Hades could feel his knees shaking ad he climbed the stairs of Mal's castle.

He really hoped and prayed that he hadn't kept her waiting to long, and he hoped that the black roses hw brought for her would help.

"Mal! Im here babe, where are you?" He called out as he came into the dining room.

The dining room table was lit with candels, and Blue wine was pourd into fancy black wine glasses.

"Wow...she really went all out" Hades whipsperd to himself.

"Good your home my love" Said mal leaning against the doorway of the dining room.

"...Holy cow!!" Hades said with his jaw dropped as he saw what Mal was wearing.

She was out of her usual black robes, and into a tight black dress. It had no sleeves and showed off the top of her boobs. Mals legs were exposed as well, looking very long and sexy and he black heals made her look even more hotter. Her hair was down and staright, and her makeup was on point with eyeliner and sparkly purple eyeshadow.

"Like what you see big boy?" She asked in a teasing voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah" He said with raised eyebrows. "I uh..brought these for you." He said handing her the roses. Mal smiled gave him a quick kiss and put them in a vase.

"Well we can't have any fun on a empty stomach, now you sit here and relax and ill bring out dinner."

"S-sure thing babe..im starving" He said as he coutinued to look Maleficent up and down, to say he was excited would be a complete understatment. Hades could feel the blue flames in his hair growing higher and higher.

But he quickly sat himself down and lowerd the flames.

When Mal came back she was carrying a Pizza tray.

"Made your favorite" She said as she served him a slice of burned pizza coverd in worms, eyeballs and plenty of hotsauce.

"Honey! you shouldn't have" He said as he chowed down on his favorite meal in the whole world, while Mal ate along with him.

"Glad you like it, Please excuse me my love im going to go freshen up. When your done with your dinner, leave the dishes in the sink and meet me in the bedroom" she said with a wink.

"...Yes ma'am" Hades said as he watched Mal walk away, swining her hips and giving him a full view of her glourious round ass.

"God that woman has me under her spell" Hades thought to himself.

Finishing up the rest of the pizza, he did as he was told and walked twards the bedroom.

Once he stepped inside, his mouth waterd at the sight before him...


	6. 6

**(A/N:LEMON!! This is my first time writing one in detail give me a brake.)**Mal stood there with an evil smile on her face. She knew that the sexy outfit she picked out for dinner would get him going.But the one she was now was just a sexy black bra and thong with fishnet stockings. And she could see the lust in her husband's eyes.

Using her magic, Mal stripped her husband of his black toga and left him in nothing nut a pair of black boxers with blue skulls on them.

The couple hadn't slept together in so long, that Mal had forgotten how masulen and sexy Hades body was.

Not being able to control herself, she jumped into his arms and kissed him as hard as she could.

Hades was in such a state of shock, that it wasn't until Mal's tounge was in his mouth that he began to kiss back.

Pulling away for air Mal leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Take me..now!"

Doing as he was told Hades walked with Mal in his arms and layed her on the bed.Mal couldn't help but smirk as he began to take off the rest of her clothes leaving her in nothing but her fishnet stockings.

Hades crawled ontop of her and began to kiss her neck, she couldn't help but let out small monas of delight.

Soon he began leaving kisses all along her naked body. It was driving her completely insane! She could feel herself wanting more and more of him.

"Please my love stop teasing me" she said as he continued to kiss her lower and lower.

"Sorry Mal, I just haven't seen you like thia on a long time...I want to taste every inch of you.." With that said Mal threw her head back in pleasure as her husband began to finger her and lick up the juices that came out.

"Oh my god!! Please stop I cant hold on much longer" she said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Hades smirked, knowing that he had complete control. "I wont stop until you tell me how bad you want it babe."

Mal did her best not to give in, but she could feel herself getting ready to orgasm and she didn't want to cum so soon.

"I...I...I WANT IT SO BAD!!Pleas..put it in me" she begged.

Licking up the last of Mals sweet juices off his fingers, Hades removed his boxers and positioned himself ontop of Maleficent.

"You ready babe?" He asked making sure she was okay.

"Yes please don't make me wait anymore" she said looking into his eyes.

With one quick thrust, he was soom deep inside her.

Mal could feel her eyes rolling back in delight, he felt so good and the more he thrusted into her, the more wet she became.

"Mal! Oh my god babe you feel so good!!" Hades called out as he began to move faster.

Mal held onto him and dug her nails into his back.

"I..I cant hold on anymore im almost there" said Mal through a few deep breaths.

"Me too babe!"

With one last moan the couple came together.

Both Hades and Mal layed nexr to each other completely out of breath and sweating like crazy.

"Maleficent babe..that was amazing..."

Mal smiled and layed on her husband's chest.

"We both needed this, I missed you so much."

"Ive missed you too, I know I haven't been here for you and our Lucy. But hey if you promise more nights like thses ill be sure to come home more often."

Mal shook her head at him, her husband was something else.

"Get some sleep my love" She said as she closed her eyes ans let sleep take over her.

Hades just layed there watching her sleeping form and played with her silky black hair.

He was so happy to be home with his beautiful wife, and couldn't wait to see his daughter again.

**The End.**

**(A/N: Okay so i didn't put that much detail into it. I honestly felt weird writing it lol. but i hope you guys enjoyed it.)**


End file.
